1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming system, a user authenticating method thereof and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming system, a user authenticating method thereof and a control method thereof to authenticate a user without a separate authentication server.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus performs such operations as forming an image on a printing medium, scanning an image formed on a document, etc. Examples of an image forming apparatus may include a scanner, a printer, an electronic copier, a facsimile, a multifunction device performing all of the functions or a part thereof, etc.
An image forming system includes a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to communicate with one another.
Also, the image forming system further includes a separate authentication server to authenticate a user who wants to use one of the image forming apparatuses to perform a job such as printing, copying, etc. However, the cost of the image forming system increases by providing a separate authentication server. Also, since most information needed to authenticate a user is concentratively stored in the authentication server, a security risk is increased.